


Despistado

by olgap_k



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, one word prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt de una palabra: "despistado".<br/>¿Quién diría que esa persona tan ágil y elegante en un escenario sería realmente tan distraído, al punto en que podría hasta chocarse con una pared si no tenía cuidado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despistado

* * *

Al principio, había estado maravillado por el temple de Yunho, la forma en que se echaba al hombro todas las responsabilidades y cumplía maravillosamente con todos los compromisos, pareciendo que no tenía siquiera que esforzarse.

Bueno, estaba mintiendo, al principio le había tenido miedo, cuando le pidió que si no se tomaba el entrenamiento en serio, lo mejor para él sería renunciar. Ya después vino la admiración, y el respeto, y las ganas de simplemente observarlo todo el tiempo, porque Yunho brillaba con luz propia, mientras hablaba, bailaba, se reía, hasta cuando dormía le parecía fascinante.

¿Quién diría que esa persona tan ágil y elegante en un escenario sería realmente tan distraído, al punto en que podría hasta chocarse con una pared si no tenía cuidado?

Cuando la relación entre ellos progresó de forma gradual, y se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos, pudo tener un poco más de libertad para burlarse un poco de él, como cuando iba caminando con Taepoong y terminaba en el suelo por un mal paso dado, con el perro lamiéndole la cara y él riéndose de sí mismo.

Había sido complicado, en el sentido que se sabía un poco ignorado, había una muy clara dinámica entre Yunho y Jaejoong, y si bien el líder nunca le ignoraba, no era tampoco como que le buscase solamente a él.

También les costó mucho acostumbrarse a ser solamente ellos dos, pero lo habían conseguido, con mucho esfuerzo, cansancio, noches de insomnio y el vínculo que habían ido forjado.

Y eso era lo que le daba el derecho a poder burlarse abiertamente de Yunho.

Hermoso y despistado Yunho, que se sentaba en el sillón a comer helado y mientras se distraía viendo una película, terminaba con la camiseta completamente sucia de las gotas de helado que le habían caído encima.

Yunho sensual y elegante, que en cuanto terminaban la práctica de baile, aquella nueva complicada coreografía que Yunho había aprendido a la perfección al cuarto intento, mientras él hasta el décimo, se tropezaba con las agujetas de sus zapatos deportivos y sólo no se rompía la nariz porque metía las manos para amortiguar un poco el golpe.

Elocuente Yunho con un amplio vocabulario, que hablaba hasta por los codos con quienes les entrevistaban y no tenía problema alguno en tomar el micrófono de las manos de Changmin y evitarle la fatiga de tener que hablar, que cuando estaban solos, olvidaba el nombre de las cosas.

—Changmin, has visto mi… -una pausa, en lo que pensaba.

Changmin se giró, alzó una ceja y esperó pacientemente durante 30 segundos, ni uno más, ni uno menos.

—¿Tu qué? —preguntó, mientras levantaba una bufanda del sillón y se la colocaba en el cuello, era invierno e iban a salir al aeropuerto, porque tenían que ir a Japón.

Pero Yunho no respondió, parecía concentrado.

—Mi cosa donde guardo mis cosas… —dijo.

Changmin puso los ojos en blanco, se acercó a Yunho sólo para darle un empujón, después lo rodeó y le dio un empujón, fue tras el sillón y vio la mochila de Yunho apoyada contra la pared, la recogió y se la entregó golpeándola contra su abdomen.

—Tu mochila, idiota.

Yunho lanzó una carcajada sonora.

—Sí, eso. Gracias, Changminnie.

Yunho era tan despistado, pero tan despistado, que hasta se filtraba en su vida amorosa, y a Changmin al principio le había molestado, pero se había acostumbrado a apreciar eso como una cualidad más de Yunho, una que le regalaba mucho entretenimiento.

Estaban sentados en el amplio sillón que había en el departamento de Changmin, uno de los cojines ya había rodado al suelo y quedado bajo la pequeña mesa de centro, visible a través del cristal que era la mesa.

Estaba muy ocupado con Changmin casi encima suya, mientras se besaban apasionadamente, desesperados, las manos del menor metiéndose bajo su camisa y tocando, y el despeinando el cabello ligeramente ondulado de Changmin que cubría parcialmente sus ojos, de lo largo que estaba.

No lo sintió, demasiado ocupado que estaba con Changmin, cuando de repente fue resbalando al suelo y cayó, aterrizando sobre la alfombra, y cuando quiso levantarse, no se fijó bien y terminó golpeándose con la mesa y lanzando un quejido.

El menor le miró fijamente, antes de permitirse reírse sonoramente.

Yunho se había escurrido debajo de él, de lo contrario ambos habrían terminado ahí en el suelo.

Mientras lo veía ahí, sobándose la cabeza, donde se había golpeado, se permitió una sonrisa, pese a todo lo despistado y un poco torpe que Yunho pudiese ser, no lo cambiaría por nada.

—Eres un idiota, hyung.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá les haya aunque sea sacado una sonrisa ;)


End file.
